powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin
is the main robo in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, combined from the Zyudenryu piloted by Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Blue, and Kyoryu Pink. Overview The were once ordinary dinosaurs that were transformed into machine beasts by Torin to fight the Deboss army and are empowered by the which contain their spirits. To form Kyoryuzin, the command is given whereupon Gabutryra combines with two other Zyudenryu by means of Gabutyra biting their beast batteries in order to combine their energy with his own. In the default combination with Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera; Kyroryuzin is armed with the Dricera Drill on its left arm and wields the Stegotchi Shield in its right hand. By loading an enlarged Guardian Beast Battery into the mouth of Gabutyra on Kyoryuzin's right shoulder, Kyoryuzin can then utilize the power of the Guardian Zyudenryu. (I.E.-Loading the Allomerus Zyudenchi allows Kyoryuzin to shoot a blast of flame from Gabutyra's mouth). Kyoryuzin's finisher is referred to as the , which varies according to whatever biting combination has been formed. In the standard combination, Kyoryuzin fires a wave of Brave energy from Gabutyra's mouth in the form of Gabutyra's head which then chomps the opponent. With sufficient Brave energy, they Kyoryugers can also transform the Stegochi Shield into the , allowing the mecha to perform the slash. At first, forming the Zyudenken required the combined Brave of all five core Kyoryugers before their Bravery increased to the point that it could be powered by only three. Apperances: Episode 2-3, 5, 7, Super Hero Taisen Z, 11-16, 23, 28-29, 32, 35-36, Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters, 37, 40-42, 44, ToQger vs Kyoryuger History the three Kyoryugers transform to fight the Zorima before going after Debo Peshango.However, as Aigaron cries over his defeated minion while Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green arrive, Candelillia arrives with Luckyuro, the Spy using his Sukusuku Joyro to enlarge Debo Peshango. In response, Kyoryu Red summons Gabutyra to fight Debo Peshango while Torin tells Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Pink summon Stegotchi and Dricera to combine their Zyudenryu into Kyoryuzin, which destroys the Debo Monster after an extensive battle. Alternate Combinations Kyoryuzin Stegochi-Zakutor When Zakutor replaces Dricera, Kyoryuzin becomes , which is armed with the Zakutor Sword on its left arm and the Stegochi Shield in its right hand. For the Kyoryuzin Brave Finish of this combination, the concentrated Brave of the four Kyoryugers manifests as a fireball projected from Gabutyra's mouth that is infused into the Zakutor Sword before Kyoryuzin dashes forward and slashes the opponent. Apperances: Episode 3, 25 Kyoryuzin Western When Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green's Zyudenryu, Parasagun and Zakutor, combine with Gabutyra, they form , which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on its right arm and the Zakutor Sword on its left. Its finishing attack is the , where a spinning triple energy blade is generated by the Zakutor sword which is then combined with a charged blast from the Parasagun that propels it into the enemy. Apperances: Episode 4, 8, 22 Kyoryuzin Macho When the auxiliary Zyudenryu Ankydon replaces Stegotchi as the arm of Kyoryuzin, they form , which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on its right arm and the Dricera Drill on its left. Its finishing attack is the , where Kyoryuzin spins around, hitting the target with the Hammer multiple times before uppercutting the Debo Monster into the air where it self destructs. Apperances: Episode 6-7, 15, 18, 42 Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi When Parasagun replaces Stegotchi as the right arm of Kyoryuzin while Stegotchi switches places with Dricera as the left arm, they form , which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun and Stegochi Shield. The Kyoryugers had used this form when Zyudenryu Pteragordon, under the control of Raging Knight Dogold, transformed into Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh. While they put up a good fight, Pteraiden-Oh proved to be a powerful force to be reckoned with, wreaking damage on Kyoryuzin all taking little to none. The Kyoryugers won on a technical count, when Kyoryuzin threw the Stegochi Shield at PteraidenOh as it fired it's PteraidenOh Brave Finish attack to hold the attack in place, then used the Parasa Beam Gun to knock the shield askew to project the lightning attack into the sky, opening Pteraiden-Oh to a barrage of bullets from the Parasa Beam Gun, some hitting right into Pteraiden-Oh's face, causing Dogold's damaged left orbital socket area to break off, making him panic when he saw a human eye staring back at him in a reflection in PteraidenOh's cockpit, and then fled. This form is exclusive to Episode 9 Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu When Ankydon and Bunpachy replace Stegotchi and Dricera as the arms of Kyoryuzin, they form , which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer and the Bunpachy Ball, as well as the ability to use kung-fu. Its finishing attack is the , where Kyoryuzin charges Brave energy into the Bunpachy Ball and quickly snaps it at the target, striking it with incredible force. Apperances: Episode 18, 20, 23 Kyoryuzin Baseball With the , Kyoryuzin becomes . It can perform the , where Kyoryuzin spins around at insane speeds with the Zyuden Bat held out to bash items near Kyoryuzin to the target. It was used to fight against Debo Spokorn. This form is exclusive to Episode 32 Miracle Combination |height= TBA |width= TBA |length= TBA |weight= TBA |speed= TBA |power = TBA |firstepisode = Super Hero Taisen Z}} uses the , resulting in a between Kyoryuzin and a titanic , who was summoned from Wizard's Underworld through the use of the . In this state, WizarDragon has transformed into his Strike Phase form to become Kyoryuzin's right foot and is able to perform the . This form is exclusive to Kyoryuzin Christmas This form was used by the Kyoryugers after the Debo Yanasanta Clones destroyed all the presents. This form is exclusive to Episode 42 Cockpit Kyoryuzin cockpit (Red-Blue-Pink).jpg|Kyoryuzin (Three) Kyoryuzin (Red-Blue-Pink-Green).jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor (with Pink and no Black) Kyoryuzin cockpit (five-man).jpg|Kyoryuzin (Five) Kyoryuzin_(Red-Green-Black).jpg.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (Three) Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-18h23m51s83.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (Five) Kyoryuzin_Macho_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Macho kyoryu9.jpg|Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi Kyoryuzin_Kung_Fu_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu Stegotchi-Zakutor .jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor (with Black and no Red) Kyoryuzin_Basebal_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuzin (Two)/Kyoryuzin Baseball Kyoryuger Wizard 1.jpg|Miracle Combination Kyoryuzin_Christmas_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuzin Christmas Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kyoryuzin: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryuzin is among the vast pantheon of Mecha which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Dark Version Bandai Premium had recently opened the application page for its latest lottery item, the DX Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin Dark Version from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The figure is basically the previously released DX Kyoryuzin, but just having a black/dark color scheme, with a very few extras. ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin is the ToQgers' version of Zyudenryu which is formed when the Kyoryuger Ressha, which transforms from Zyudenryu Gabutyra, replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. This form is exclusive to ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. |height= |width= |length= |weight= |speed= |power= |firstepisode =Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai}}ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner is the combination of ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin with . This form is exclusive to Notes *Kyoryuzin is similar to AbarenOh from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in various ways: **Both are formed from three mecha (Two of which being a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops). **Both have drills on their left arms. The two robos tried to attack Space War God Borudosu with their drills simultaneously but failed. **Both can limb swap with other Mecha. **Both can combine with the Sixth Ranger's Mecha to form a flying formation (Killer AbarenOh and Raiden Kyoryuzin). *In the Korean dub of Kyoryuger, Power Rangers Dino Force, Kyoryuzin is renamed "Tyranno King".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijJj615KuW4 Tyranno King commercial *Kyoryuzin Western is similar in design to GunBir-Oh from Engine Sentai Go-onger as both have a black colored gun right arm and a green colored blade left arm. See Also *Brave TyrannoKing, successor Robo from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References External links * http://super-sentai.net/kyouryu/judenryu.html - Zyudenryu page on the official Super Sentai website. *Kyoryuzin at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryuzin at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Zyuden Giants